


To die by your side...

by accidentallybroken



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10/2, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Hello!Guess what? It's 10/2! I thought I'd try my hand at the Doctor Duplicate. I understand that in this fic, he's probably portrayed quite a bit differently than a Doctor Duplicate would be, but I guess this is just how I imagined him. I hope you enjoy!





	To die by your side...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Guess what? It's 10/2! I thought I'd try my hand at the Doctor Duplicate. I understand that in this fic, he's probably portrayed quite a bit differently than a Doctor Duplicate would be, but I guess this is just how I imagined him. I hope you enjoy!

 

His head hurt. So many memories, thoughts, feelings, spanning his own personal universe in his head. A Time Lord's mind in a human's body. Never meant to be compatible.

 

He felt wanderlust. Wishing for the stars and his TARDIS and anything that would allow him to keep running from himself. But he couldn't fly, and he was trapped here inside this mortal skin. 

 

He felt relieved to not be untouchable. He was no longer aloof and strange and alien, but he was here, and he was okay.

 

  He felt real. He felt alive and in love with Rose and alright.

 

Maybe being human wasn't lower. It was just... different. 

 

After all, he wouldn't trade Rose for the stars. 

 

For the first time, he made peace with dying. Living by her side. A shorter, sweeter life. Because after all, what was death, if not a way to celebrate life? 

 

He was okay. He was ten, too. But he was also so human. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song There Is a Light That Never Goes Out, by the Smiths. 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Doctor Who or any of their characters. That goes to the lovely creators.


End file.
